Bicycle transmissions may have multiple gears, and/or gearing combinations, to provide different torque and/or power transmission options for the rider to operate the bicycle in different bicycle riding environments. For example, the transmission may provide different gearing options for going fast downhill, riding up steep hills, or riding through rough terrain. Existing bicycle control systems may be controlled through mechanical actuation or through electronic control. These gears and/or gearing combinations may be provided in the form of rear sprocket cassettes, one or more front chainring sprockets, internally geared hubs, frame mounted gear boxes, or any combination of these as well as other options. It is advantageous to have multiple gears from which a rider may choose to maintain the rider's preferred pedaling cadence (i.e. rate of rotation of the bicycle crank of the transmission). However, the more gears the bicycle has the more often the bike rider must shift from one gear or gear range to another. This is especially difficult when the bicycle makes large speed changes. For example, when the bicycle comes to a stop from full speed or the reverse, many speed changes are required.
Existing bicycle control systems have used electronic control in an attempt to be fully automatic. This requires the bicycle to automatically shift gears from a dead stop and throughout the entire range of gearings provided by the bike transmission. In such systems, bicycles with front and rear derailleurs are synchronized the shifting of both derailleurs to achieve a steady change in gears without large jumps between gearing combinations. A problem with traditional automatic transmission systems is these systems have not established what gear to actuate or maintain when the bicycle comes to a stop. This is made more difficult when stopping on hills or other inclinations in either direction. Also, all the shifting required when starting and stopping uses up battery power when the system is electrically controlled. Existing systems include static and/or pre-set control variables that do not offer the rider the ability to customize the variables, such as gearing shift triggers, associated with the automatic shifting. Also, existing systems do not offer the rider multiple options for how automatic shifting may be turned on and/or off. Further, existing systems are minimally adaptable and do not synchronize multiple wireless components and sensors to maintain automatic shifting over a less than full range of bike speeds.